


La hija de la tarde y el silencioso acto de rebeldía de Kamiya Tsurugi

by wandererstark



Category: Servamp (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Gen, more like siblings than lovers, should read ch 69 and 70 before
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-13
Updated: 2018-06-13
Packaged: 2019-05-21 19:35:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 1,638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14921567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wandererstark/pseuds/wandererstark
Summary: Kamiya Tsurugi siempre ha hecho todo lo que Touma le ha ordenado. O eso es lo que todo el mundo ha creído siempre.





	1. Chapter 1

“¿ **Tsurugi**?”

El chico asintió con la cabeza, aunque sabía que no lo podría ver porque aún se cubría la cara con las manos.

Debía reconocer que no se esperaba encontrar a alguien encerrado en ese sótano. Y, mucho menos, una niña. ¿Una víctima de la subclase que habían hallado muerta arriba? Pero, entonces, ¿cómo es que nadie la había salvado tras acabar con su captora?

La chica, aún temblando visiblemente, fue quitándose las manos de sus ojos para mirar a su salvador. Pero, cuando terminó el movimiento, tanto la sonrisa de Tsurugi como la teoría que acababa de crear sobre su identidad se desvanecieron.

Los ojos eran rojos. O, al menos, lo fueron durante unos instantes pues poco a poco se fue difuminando, convirtiéndose a su vez en un azul tan claro como el del cielo en un día de verano.

\- ¿Tsurugi? – una voz bajaba las escaleras.

\- Ven aquí – enterró la cabeza de la chica en su hombro, simulando un abrazo. Luego, dirigió una sonrisa a la sombra que acompañaba a esa voz - ¡Touma-san! Parece que tenían a alguien cautivo aquí.

Touma miró a la niña, que temblaba abrazada al chico que él había acogido hacía ya varios años. Luego a Tsurugi, que lo seguía sonriendo como siempre.

\- ¿La llevamos a C3?

\- Haz lo que quieras. – dijo mientras se daba la vuelta para volver a subir las escaleras.

Cuando dejó de oír sus pasos, soltó un suspiro (algo que nunca había hecho y que no estaba seguro del porqué lo hacía ahora) y soltó del abrazo a la extraña.

Cuando la volvió a mirar a los ojos, no quedaba rastro del rojo sangre en ellos.


	2. Chapter 2

“ **Tsurugi** ”

Soltó un gritito sorprendido mientras bajaba al suelo de un salto. La había pillado escalando la estantería de su cuarto para coger quien-sabe-qué. Y, para ser sinceros, de una forma más ágil que él mismo.

\- ¡Te he dicho que llames a la puerta! – protestó haciendo un puchero y dejándose caer sobre la cama.

\- Eso son cien yenes, Sayoko-chan – canturreó el chico mayor mientras se sentaba a su lado.

Ya habían pasado varios meses desde que C3 había encontrado y acogido a Sayoko. Para ellos, no era más que una niña de once años que había sido secuestrada y servido de alimento para una subclase. Una víctima que sería en un futuro un soldado de la organización.

Y todo porque Tsurugi había ocultado un simple hecho. Aún no sabía porqué lo hacía. ¿No era algo que ayudaría a Touma-san en alcanzar su plan?

Sin embargo, por algo que no sabía describir, seguía ocultando el hecho de que esa niña, no más de tres años menor que él, no era una humana normal.

Aunque tampoco era una subclase normal.

La miró de refilón mientras se mordía la lengua intentando vendarse la muñeca derecha, en la cual tenía dos gotas de sangre separadas por varios milímetros.

\- Sayoko-chan, deberías tener más cuidado. – La chica levantó los ojos de su tarea – Deberías actuar como alguien normal.

\- Perdón – dijo bajando la vista al suelo – Pero es que quería coger algo que estaba en alto…

\- Puedes pedir ayuda. Yo te puedo alcanzar lo que sea, ¡y sólo por 50 yenes!

\- No puedo depender sólo de ti, Tsurugi...

Eso le sorprendió. Era la primera persona que le decía algo parecido. Como si de verdad fuera valioso y no sólo un arma.

“Tengo una idea”.


	3. Chapter 3

“¡ **Tsurugi**!”

Un grito a sus espaldas hizo que Tsurugi y Yumikage se giraran a la vez. Una chica sonriente corría en su dirección mientras agitaba un papel en una de sus manos y con la otra llevaba una mochila.

\- ¡Ah! ¡Yumikage-san! – se sonrojó.

\- Buenas.

\- ¡Tsurugi! ¡Mira! ¡He aprobado el examen de Historia! – mostró triunfante la hoja de papel arrugada que llevaba.

\- ¿Ah? Va a resultar que aún hay esperanza para ti, Sayoko-chan.

\- Dijo el que va aprobando por los pelos… - se giró el recientemente chico rubio para seguir su camino hacia casa. Ambos huérfanos del C3 lo siguieron.

\- Esto hay que celebrarlo. ¡Vamos a comprar unas bebidas, Yumi-chan!

\- Pero si pagas tú.

\- ¿Sayoko-chan?

\- ¡No pongas en un brete a la niña! ¡Ofreces tú, pagas tú!

Sayoko se volvió a sonrojar ante el chico mayor defendiéndola mientras Tsurugi se ponía los brazos tras la cabeza y murmuraba algo sobre “ser un tacaño”.

Al final sí se pararon a comprar algunas chucherías en una tienda cercana. Los tres bromearon durante un buen rato hasta que, de repente, Sayoko se calló y miró al suelo.

\- ¿Sayoko-san? ¿Estás bien? – se interesó Yumikage, a lo que la chica sonrió mirando aún fijamente a la misma baldosa del suelo.

\- Yumi-chan, ¿por qué no te adelantas tú? Nosotros iremos cuando se encuentre mejor.

Su amigo se levantó lentamente, aún mirando extrañado y preocupado a la chica, y se despidió hasta el día siguiente.

Cuando ya se hubo alejado lo suficiente, Tsurugi se echó hacia delante para mirar el perfil de su amiga.

\- Lo siento – susurró Sayoko, mostrando brevemente unos colmillos algo más largos de lo normal.

\- Bah, no te preocupes. – hizo un gesto con la mano mientras volvía a mirar al frente. – No puedes hacer nada para evitar morderte a veces cuando comes.

Oyó como se sorbía los mocos y se intentaba tranquilizar, suspirando tranquilamente con los ojos cerrados. Cuando los volvió a abrir, cinco minutos después, eran azules.

\- ¿Entrenamos un poco antes de cenar?


	4. Chapter 4

“ **Tsurugi** ”

Una mano le tocó en el hombro y, cuando se giró, vio a una chica unos centímetros más baja que él sonriendo.

\- ¡Ah! ¡Sayoko-chan y Kuni-chan! ¿Venís a despediros de vuestros senpais?

\- No sé como has aprobado el curso – dijo Yumikage, realmente sorprendido.

\- Yo tampoco lo entiendo – dijo Junichirou.

\- ¿Eh? ¡Son 200 yenes por sorprenderos!

\- Yo solo he venido para comprobar que efectivamente te vas. ¡Ouch! – dijo ante el pellizco de su compañera de clase.

\- En ese caso, son…

\- ¡Foto de clase! – lo interrumpió el grito de una compañera.

\- Nos vemos luego – se despidieron sus kouhai.

Sin embargo, no fue hasta que llegó a su cuarto que no se encontró con Sayoko. Esta salía con ropa de deporte en dirección al gimnasio que tenían en la sede.

“¿A entrenar, Sayoko-chan? Voy contigo”.

Los entrenamientos empezaron unos años atrás, cuando una niña recién llegada creía que la única forma que tenía de lograr el éxito era mordiéndose y convirtiéndose en algo que todo el mundo a su alrededor creía que debía morir.

Comenzaron a entrenar para que no dependiera de esa parte de ella. Y, poco a poco, lo habían logrado. Hasta el punto de que un simple mordisco mientras comía una golosina no implicaba tener que esconderse rápidamente.

Tsurugi aún no comprendía porque él no había hablado con Touma el día que la encontró en aquel sótano. Pero no se lo cuestionaba. Ni por todo el dinero del mundo la delataría. Ni aunque con ello Touma logara llevar a cabo su plan.

\- ¿Qué vas a hacer, Tsurugi? – le preguntó Sayoko mientras estaba en guardia a todos sus movimientos.

\- ¿Eh?

\- Junichirou y Yumikage se van a la universidad, ¿verdad? ¿Y tú?

\- ¿Cómo voy a privar a C3 de mis maravillosas habilidades? – sonrió mientras dirigía un puñetazo a su barriga, que ella esquivó por los pelos. Luego, le tocó a él esquivar una patada a su cara.


	5. Chapter 5

“¿ **Tsurugi**? ¿Chicos?”

Sayoko miró sorprendida al trío mayor que ella. Bueno, era lo normal. Tenían moratones, la ropa destrozada, y probablemente algún labio partido.

\- ¡Hola, Sayoko-chan! No íbamos a faltar a despedirnos.

\- Venimos de una misión.

\- Yumi, creo que se lo imagina por nuestras pintas.

\- Jun-chan tiene razón, Yumi-chan.

\- Así que Alemania, ¿eh?

\- Es un buen puesto el que te han ofrecido allí.

\- Por supuesto. Después de todo, yo la he entrenado…

\- Por eso es tan sorprendente.

\- Seguro que ella ha aprendido todo lo que no debe hacer de ti. Por eso has sido tan útil.

\- Chicos, me estáis haciendo daño…

La joven miraba de uno al otro, con la boca abierta. Aunque no pudo evitar sonreír ante la estampa. Siempre había sentido envidia de ese grupo de amigos, de lo unidos que estaban.

Una voz por megafonía llamó a los pasajeros con destino Berlín. Sayoko se despidió uno por uno de ellos.

A Yumikage y Junichirou les pidió que vigilaran a Tsurugi por ella. Un simple asentimiento por su parte le confirmó que lo cumplirían.

\- En cuanto a ti – señaló al chico de ojos amarillos – más te vale no meterte en ningún lío.

\- ¿Yo? ¿Líos?

\- Tsurugi, hablo en serio.

\- Te lo prometo – sonrío de forma sincera.

Sin embargo, Tsurugi no era quien buscaba los problemas, sino los problemas los que buscaban a Tsurugi.


	6. Chapter 6

Tenía que obedecer a Touma. Después de todo, él era su familia, él lo había salvado de pequeño, lo había vestido y escolarizado… Y había perdido a sus amigos: Jun estaba muy malherido, puede que incluso muriera… Había dejado a Takuto huérfano… Y Yumi nunca le perdonaría todo lo que había hecho.

Su cuerpo se movía sin que él hiciera nada para controlarlo.

Se lanzó sobre Yumikage. Los rayos de sol se dirigieron hacia él, pero se protegió a tiempo. Touma tiró de él hacia atrás. Oyó unos pasos corriendo en su dirección y golpeó a Pereza antes de que él hiriera a Touma.

La lucha continuó entre Yumikage, Pereza y él. Daba más golpes de los que recibía, aunque no sentía nada al respecto. Era como si viviera toda la escena desde las sombras.

Hasta que, de repente, unos pasos apresurados llegaron a sus oídos por su espalda. Poco a poco se frenaron, siendo sustituidos por un jadeo. Y, a los pocos segundos, estos pasaron a ser una voz que reconoció al instante, aunque habían pasado tres años desde que la escuchó por última vez.

Una voz que lo llamaba, aguantando las lágrimas. Todos sus sentimientos de culpa e impotencia se reflejaron en una simple palabra:

_“¿ **Tsurugi**?”_

**Author's Note:**

> ¿Te ha gustado? ¿Algo para mejorar? ¿Algún ship en común? ¿Quieres permanecer al día de mi trabajo? ¡Sígueme a mi twitter @wandererstark para comentarme lo que quieras!  
> Kudos y comentarios también son bienvenidos :)


End file.
